Cavesmasher Orc
Racial Abilities Brutish: Large Sized Creature Trained Siege Walkers: Any Creatures riding them get a +4 for the purposes of Ride Checks made to use them as a mount or for combat Cavesmasher Alternate Racials: Gatecrasher: +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to sunder; Replaces Trained Siege Walkers Some Cavesmashers, true to their name, are veritable walking siege engines, their massive, brutish forms allowing them to shatter and pulverize objects and structures, as well as granting them a bonus when they seek to sunder the gear of their foes. Deft Deflector: Once a day, you may act like you possess the 'Cut From the Air' weapon mastery feat. Upon usage of its effects, you may not use it any longer that day. Alternatively, you may take 1d4 Str damage and act as if you had 'Smash From the Air' instead. Replaces Trained Siege Walkers Having learned the ways of the dextrous combatant from their legendary Chieftain, the Cavesmashers who take after their leader learn to deftly cut incoming projectiles out of the way of themselves or their allies at but a moment's notice. Some even combine their teachings with their inborn strength, and learn the terrifying ways of smashing Boulders, Rocks, and even ballista bolts out of the air in but a single half-second. Booksmart Colossus: Gain Skilled as a bonus feat, and treat one INT based skill as a class skill; Replaces Ferocity Though they are no smarter than their fellows, some Cavesmashers, now that their Chieftain Marcus has opened up trade with the dwarves, have become enraptured with the stories, tales, and myths within the books they find, utterly amazed at the storied tales that lay within. Such Orcs are more skilled their fellows, and style themselves as scholars...or, the orcish standard for one, anyway. Cavesmasher Racial Feats: Tactical Battle Mount: Prerequisites: Cavesmasher Orc, Must not have replaced 'Trained Siege Walkers' Effects: You may serve as a mount for up to two creatures at the same time that are both at least one size category smaller than you. For the purposes of overland mounted travel, your overland speed grows to 50ft, but goes back down to normal once you stop serving as a mount. You are a valid target for 'mounted combat' feats and similar bonuses. Some Cavesmashers, already famed for their abilities as battle-mounts, train to become true mounts, their immense girth put to excellent use as mounts capable of ferrying mighty warriors across the battlefield. While a terribly odd sight for others, the sight of a Cavalier or Knight riding a Cavesmasher into battle is that has been seen on many a battlefield. A Scholar and a Gentlemen: Prerequisites: Cavesmasher Orc, 'Booksmart Colossus' alternate racial feat Effect: Gain a racial +2 to Diplomacy, Knowledge(Nobility), Knowledge(Arcana), and Sense motive skill checks. You gain a bonus language of your choice, and your new ability score bonuses are (+2 INT, +2 CHA, -2 WIS, -2 DEX). Special: You may make Knowledge(Nobility) and Knowledge(Arcana) checks untrained. ' ' Though Still Rare, some Cavesmashers who walk the path of the booksmart colossus find themselves forgoing the more tribal nature of their kin, instead seeking out homes within more central places of culture, where they oddly enjoy dressing up in the clothes of nobles, learning the mannerisms and sensibilities of civilized folk, and becoming highly intelligent, social creatures who place emphasis on intelligence and civility. Though treated with no small degree of confusion by most, they are frequently accepted outside of Draconia due to their highly intelligent, sophisticated natures that lend them well to mages, scholars, librarians, and even nobles, in rare cases.